diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoo-Wee Mama!
Zoo-Wee Mama! is a comic that appears in Diary of a Wimpy Kid. Originally an idea of Greg, Rowley continues drawing the comic after Greg abandons the project. It later gets published in the school newspaper when Greg resigns as the paper's cartoonist. Rowley is then made famous among the students. Greg gets jealous about Rowley getting all the fame and credit of the comic they worked on together, Greg says that Rowley should've given him half credit. Later on, Rowley then decided to quit Zoo-Wee Mama! because he wanted more time to play with his Dinoblazer Action Figure collection. Authors *Rowley Jefferson *Greg Heffley Appearances *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (First appearance) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (Mentioned only) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid Do-It-Yourself Book *The Wimpy Kid Do-It-Yourself Book *The Wimpy Kid Movie Diary *Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid: Rowley Jefferson's Journal Trivia *Jeff Kinney came up with the idea of "Zoo-Wee Mama!" in college with his friend.https://twitter.com/VictoriaLIVE/status/1064604724840804353 Comics *Stepping on a Crack: Two characters are looking at a crack on the ground and one of them says, "Step on a crack, break your momma's back!", then the other one, not believing the rhyme, steps on it. He is then told by the doctor that his mother slipped on a banana peel and died. *Hamburger: A guy is waiting three hours for a hamburger at a fast food place, but when he finally gets to the cashier, he is told that they ran out. *Acid Puddle: A man steps on a puddle, and says that it's not an acid puddle. But the puddle turns out to actually be an acid puddle. *Vampire: A guy asks another guy with an scarf if he can look at his neck for a second. The guy with the scarf asks why, and the first guy says he's a vampire. *Buried Alive: A guy wakes up and says he had a bad dream that he was buried alive, but it turns out he is actually buried alive. *Cloning Gun: A guy says that his cloning gun can make copies of everything. Another guy says that he is full of baloney, so the guy shoots him causing him to get his copies. *Lady: A guy asks a lady to go on a date with him, but the lady turns out to be a dog with long hair. *Scared Cat: A kid says to his dad that their cat looks scared, but Dad explains that the cat is frozen because the kid had left him outside overnight. *Accident: A kid asks a doctor where he is, so the doctor says that he survived an accident, then the kid asks if he will be able to walk again. The doctor says yes, but he almost tells the kid the bad news, but before the kid can hear the bad news, he discovers that his body was replaced by a dog's body. *Heaven: A man arrives in heaven and God is proud of it, until the man says that he stole candy when he was eight, making him fall back to earth. *Hot Air Balloon: A guy asks his friend that if the hot air balloon can fly higher, so the friend says yes, holding a lighter, but it makes them fly to outer space. *Future: A guy comes from future, and another guy asks how the 'tomorrow' is going to be, but it turns out that the guy came to the past because he wants to witness the impact of Meteor XLJ-42. *Reporter: A reporter says to a man, "How does it feel to be the first person to go through this comic without saying, 'ZOO-WEE MAMA!'" The man then gets so nervous that he says it. *Wig: A guy notices a guy who has good hair and says that he has nice hair, but the guy explains that he is wearing a wig. *Stone Age Christmas: A caveman gives a present to a cave woman, but she says that it is only 20,000 B.C. and Christmas hasn't been invented yet. *Painting: An artist has just finished a painting and plans to show it to the world but a woman tells him that the painting won't fit through the door. *House Demolition: A construction worker demolishes a man's house but the man says that he wrote a note saying, "Do not tear down my house". The construction worker replies by saying that the note got wet and instead said, "Do tear down my house". *Sleepwalking: Two campers realize that one of the campers was sleepwalking and one says that they should wake him up but the other one replies that waking up someone sleepwalking is dangerous. The sleepwalker falls off a cliff they happened to be camping on. *Bank Robbery: A news reporter reports that someone robbed a bank and police made a sketch based on witness descriptions but the sketch happens to be the news reporter. *Backwards Gun: An inventor has recently invented a ray gun that makes everything go backwards but two people don't believe him so he shoots the ray gun and causes them to do everything backwards. *Nightmare: A boy has a nightmare about a bear eating him but he realizes that he is dreaming, but then the bear tells him that a bear was about to eat him in real life. *Insect: An explorer has finally found the rarest insect on Earth and is about to capture it with her baby on her back but the baby eats the insect. Trivia In Stepping on a Crack, the quote, "Step on a crack, break your mama's back" is known as a superstition and it is used as a verse sung on ''Whip It, ''by Devo. Gallery Zooweemamaonline.png ZooWeeMamaSteponacrack.png Zooweemamasoldout.png Zooweeacidpuddle.png ZooWeeMamaLongHair.png Do-It-Yourself Book Zoo-Wee Mama! colorless.png UnfinishedZooWeeMama.jpg Movie Diary Zoo-Wee Mama 1.jpg Movie Diary Zoo-Wee Mama 2.jpg Movie Diary Zoo-Wee Mama 3.jpg Movie Diary Zoo-Wee Mama 4.jpg Movie Diary Zoo-Wee Mama 5.jpg Movie Diary Zoo-Wee Mama 6.jpg Do-It-Yourself Book Zoo-Wee Mama!.png Zoo-Wee Mama! 1 in Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid Rowley Jefferson's Journal.jpg Zoo-Wee Mama! 2 in Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid Rowley Jefferson's Journal.jpg Zoo-Wee Mama! 3 in Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid Rowley Jefferson's Journal.jpg Zoo-Wee Mama! 4 in Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid Rowley Jefferson's Journal.jpg Zoo-Wee Mama! 5 in Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid Rowley Jefferson's Journal.jpg Zoo-Wee Mama! 6 in Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid Rowley Jefferson's Journal.jpg Zoo-Wee Mama! 7 in Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid Rowley Jefferson's Journal.jpg Zoo-Wee Mama! 8 in Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid Rowley Jefferson's Journal.jpg References Category:Comics Category:Rowley Jefferson Category:Fictional Comics Category:Greg's Dislikes Category:Article Stubs Category:Greg Heffley Category:Rowley's Likes Category:Rowley's Creations Category:Greg Heffley's Creations Category:One of Greg Heffley's plans Category:Characters created by Rowley Category:Characters created by Greg Category:Characters created by Greg and Rowley Category:Greg's Likes Category:Comics by Greg Heffley Category:Catchphrases